The present invention relates to systems and methods for 3D printing, and in particular, 3D printing of lacrosse heads.
3D printing involves the accumulation of two-dimensional layers to form a three-dimensional object. Sometimes referred to as additive fabrication, 3D printing begins with a digital model. The digital model is separated into cross-sections and printed in layers, with each layer corresponding to a cross-sectional slice of the digital model. The resulting object is a three-dimensional representation of the digital model.
A variety of techniques exist for the formation of three-dimensional objects using 3D printing. According to some techniques, a moveable nozzle head deposits an extruded thermoplastic in successive layers. According to other techniques, a thin layer of powder is deposited on a tray. The thin layer of powder is selectively bonded by printing an adhesive in the shape of each cross-section. The thin layer of powder can alternatively be cured or sintered using a laser or an electron beam.
3D printing offers many advantages over conventional manufacturing methods, including for example, the flexible design and low-cost manufacture of physical objects. Additional advantages include the near elimination of transportation costs and product warehousing. Despite these advantages, however, 3D printing has not yet been realized in point of sale or other applications. Instead, 3D printing is largely limited to rapid prototyping and use by individual hobbyists.